Vaterfreuden und Mutterglück
by Dracomask
Summary: Was wäre wenn? Wer mit wem? Und warum? Und wie lange?Und vor allem: Was kommt dabei heraus?


Vaterfreuden und Mutterglück

Next Version

Es war ein heißer Tag. Vielleicht der heißeste seit 100 Jahren. So zumindest hatte Hermine es gesagt. Harry fragte sich ob sie, jetzt wo sie sich durch fast alle Bücher in der Bibliothek bereits durchgelesen hatte, nur noch mit dem Wetterbericht aus dem Tagespropheten abgab.

Jedenfalls war es heiß.

Viele der Schüler, unter anderem auch die, nach dem Fall des Lord entstandene, Clique aus Gryfindors und Slytherins, tummelten sich am See, denn der war die einzige Abkühlung die diese Schule zu bieten hatte.

Die Hitze staute sich in den Steinmauern des Schlosses und sammelte sich ganz besonders im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryfindors. Tja… Gesetze der Physik eben… warme Luft steigt nach oben, Kalte bleibt am Boden. Dafür konnten sie die Slytherins im Winter damit aufziehen, das ihre Kerker eiskalt waren, wenn man Kälte allerdings noch mit Kaminfeuer bekämpfen konnte, ließ sich die Hitze jedoch nicht einfach aussperren.

Um zum eigentlichen Thema zurück zu kehren. Die momentan an der Schule wohl bekannteste Clique hatte es sich, wie viele andere auch, am See gemütlich gemacht und alle samt hingen mit den Gedanken irgendwo zwischen Schwimm- und Sonnenbad fest.

Hermine döste mit dem Kopf auf Rons Bauch liegend und ein Buch in den Händen, halb zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit vor sich hin. Von ihrem eben genannten Freund kam ab und zu ein abwesender Kommentar zu dem Gespräch was Draco und Blaise, die neben ihnen saßen gerade führten.

„Also noch mal: Du bist der Meinung, dass ein Kind von Seamus und mir außer dummen Sprüchen und gutem Aussehen nicht viel auf die Reihe bekommen würde?" entrüstete sich Blaise gerade.

„Na was denn sonst, ihr Beide habt doch auch nicht mehr drauf." entgegnete Draco und schob seine heruntergerutschte Sonnenbrille wieder zurück in seine blonden Haare.

„Heißt das du findest mich attraktiv?"

„Das heißt nur, dass du nicht viel in der Birne hast." grinste Draco frech.

Blaise zog eine Schnute.

„Wer hat nichts in der Birne?" wollte Harry wissen. Patschnass umarmte er Draco von hinten. Seamus und Pansy folgten ihm aus dem Wasser.

„Du bist kalt und nass!" beschwerte sich Draco und schubste seinen Freund leicht von sich. „Und ich hab gesagt, das Blaise Kinder nicht mehr können werden, als gut aussehen und blöde Sprüche machen."

„Hey du sprichst damit auch über meine Kinder." beschwerte sich Seamus.

„Ihr wollt Kinder?" Jetzt war auch Hermine einigermaßen wach und setzte sich auf.

Pansy ließ sich neben ihr nieder und rubbelte sich mit Dracos Handtuch die Haare trocken.

„Das ist meins." und damit wurde es ihr von Harry weggeschnappt.

„Nein das ist meins und jetzt ist es nass und was mach ich wenn ich ausm Wasser komme?" mokierte sich Draco.

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Was ist jetzt mit meiner frage?" wollte Hermine wissen. „Wollt ihr Kinder?"

Blaise nickte, aber Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. Daraufhin sahen die Beiden sich kurz feindselig an. „Was soll ich mit Kindern? Ich bin viel zu jung und zu schön um mir durch Kinder von Blaise, die garantiert anstrengend sind, graue Haare wachsen zu lassen."

„DIE Rede ist auch nicht von jetzt, sondern von später, wenn du eh schon Falten am Sack hast, mein Schatz."

Seamus kuschelte sich versöhnlich an seinen Freund. „Darüber lässt sich natürlich reden."

„Also ich will auf jeden Fall Kinder." warf Hermine ein und Ron warf sich grinsend in die Brust.

„Weasley-Granger Kreuzungen?" fragte Harry grinsend. „Kleine, kluge, draufgängerische, aufbrausende Streber?"

„Hey." meckerte Ron. „Meine Kinder werden keine Streber!"

„Nee, vielleicht nicht, aber auf jeden Fall werden sie Rothaarig." lachte Draco. Harry bewarf ihn mit seinem Handtuch.

„Ich vererbe meinen Kindern meinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers und lasse sie dann auf Hogwarts los." erklärte er nachdrücklich. „Wenn ich Glück hab, dann treibt damit eine weitere Pottergeneration Snape zur Weißglut."

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich deinen Namen annehme, sollte wir heiraten? Das wäre dann jawohl eher eine Malfoygeneration."

„Und wer hat gesagt, das wir heiraten, bevor wir Kinder kriegen?"

„Dann heißen meine Kinder trotzdem Malfoy!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass meine Kinder von dir sein werden?"

Bestürztes Einatmen von allen Seiten. Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich!"

„Da muss ich wohl auf dich hören." grinste Harry und machte es Seamus nach indem er sich an seinen Freund herankuschelte.

Pansy, die bisher geschwiegen hatte lachte. „Ihr habt Sorgen. Erstmal solltet ihr darüber nachdenken die Schule zu Ende zu bringen und dann könnt ihr über Kinder nachdenken."

„Wieso? Ist doch alles nur rein theoretisch und nichts festgelegtes." nuschelte Seamus zwischen zwei Küsschen die er sich bei Blaise gerade abgeholt hatte. „Stellt euch mal die Kinder von Malfoy und Harry vor."

„Seit wann sind wir wieder beim Nachnamen, Finnigan?"

„Sorry. Angewohnheit."

„Kinder von Draco und Harry? Hm… auf jeden Fall werden sie nicht viel von Draco haben." vermutete Hermine.

„Wie kommst du darauf." wollte ihr Freund wissen. „Obwohl… das Pottergen ist stark, sieht man ja an der Ähnlichkeit von Harry und seinem Vater."

Harry nickte und strich sich durch die unbändigen schwarzen Strähnen.

„So war das nicht gemeint, aber rein Biologisch gesehen ist Draco gegenüber Harry im Nachteil."

„Das musst du mir jetzt genauer erklären." verlangte Blaise und löste sich von Seamus.

„Naja. Blond vererbt sich rezessiv, schwarz dominant und wenn Harry nicht die Anlage für Blond in sich trägt, was ich nicht glaube, da seine Mutter rothaarig war, was sich auch rezessiv vererbt, außer in Kombination mit brau soweit ich weiß, dann bekommen die Kinder von Draco und Harry zu mindestens 75 blonde Haare. Vielleicht wäre ein rotblond noch drin, wenn Harry, was unwahrscheinlich ist, die Anlagen seiner Mutter weitergibt, aber hier liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit nur bei ungefähr 25." rechnete das Mädchen.

„Äh…" machte Ron nicht eben intelligent.

„Ach Ron." sie küsste ihren Freund. „Für alle die das grad nicht verstanden haben: Dracos Gene sind einfach nicht stark genug!"

Alles lachte und Draco zog eine Schnute.

„Sei nicht beleidigt Süßer. Sieh es mal so, wenn einer deiner Eltern nicht blond gewesen wäre, dann wärst du es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht und deshalb ist das doch gar nicht schlimm. Ist halt so in deiner Familie."

Draco murrte. „Toller Trost, Schatz."

Pansy lachte wieder. „Aber dafür hat ein Kind von euch eine große Auswahl an Augenfarbe, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder Hermine?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Grün und blau vererbt sich beides rezessiv und da ist es dann fraglich welches Gen sich durchsetzt. Wobei…" sie beugte sich zu Draco rüber um ihm mal genauer in die Augen zu sehen. „Stopp. Das reicht, noch näher ist Sperrgebiet." bremste er sie aus, als sich ihre Nasenspitzen schon fast berührten.

„Du hast nen Graustich in deinen Augen"

„Weiß ich!"

„Das vererbt sich glaub ich dominant in Bezug auf grün. Gepaart mit dem blau müsste euer Kind dann wohl deine Augenfarbe bekommen."

„Ha!" machte Draco triumphierend.

Ron küsste seine schlaue Freundin.

„Und was ist mit unseren Kindern?" fragte Blaise mal eben dazwischen, den das Ganze zu interessieren begann.

Hermine deutete nur stumm auf Harry und blieb lieber mit den Lippen an ihrem Freund hängen anstatt sie zum reden zu nutzen.

„Hä?" machte Seamus. „Kinder von mir und Blaise würden aussehen wie Harry? Schatz verschweigst du mir was?"

Blaise schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Harry sah irritiert zwischen Draco und Seamus hin und her, die sich gerade giftige Blicke zuwarfen.

Hermine löste sich aus dem Kuss. „Nein… ich meinte sie würden schwarze Haare kriegen, wenn du nicht Anlagen für rote Haare im Blut hast, Blaise. Eben ähnlich wie bei Harry."

„Meine Großmutter war rothaarig."

„Dann hast du 50ige Chance des Gen in dir zu haben und 50 es weiter zu vererben. Wenn du es hast ist die Möglichkeit zwischen schwarz- und rothaarig 50/50."

Blaise nickte, Seamus grinste.

„Und es hätte nichts im Kopf." warf Draco ein.

„Da müsste es dann wohl von Hermine sein." nickte Pansy.

„Nichts da! Die bringt nur meine Kinder auf die Welt." Besitz ergreifend nahm Ron seine Freundin in den Arm.

Diese bestätigte seine Worte. „Und das mit Freuden."

„Und falls du es wissen willst: Haarfarbe läuft wahrscheinlich auf rot hinaus. Das ist das unwiderstehliche Weasleygen, außerdem hab ich nen Rotstich im Haar und damit automatisch die nötigen Anlagen. Mit der Augenfarbe dominiere dann ich, weil ich weiß das ich das Gen für blaue Augen nicht hab und braun stärker ist als blau."

Pansy verdrehte die Augen. „Ich würde das nicht wissen wollen. Am Schluss bin ich enttäuscht."

„Ja… weil am Schluss kriegt Hermine noch nen Squip." vermutete Blaise.

„Sone schlaue Hexe kann keinen Squip zur Welt bringen." rechtfertigte Harry seine Freundin. „Das wäre wohl eher bei dir oder Drac möglich. In euren Familien hat es so viel Inzucht gegeben, dass es irgendwann negative Auswirkungen nach sich ziehen muss."

Draco blies die Backen auf. „Hallo? Du sprichst von unseren Kindern…" er schüttelte sich. „Welch eine schreckliche Vorstellung."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls wären unsere Kinder Top in Zaubertränke UND in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste."

„Klingt wahrscheinlich." grinste Ron. „Aber sie würden in Wahrsagen nur schlafen, dass könnt ihr beide nämlich gut."

„Öh…" Draco blickte in die Luft und versuchte dabei möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.

„Die Frage ist nur ob sie Slytherin oder Gryfindor werden. Das steht bei euch natürlich außer Frage, aber bei Blaise und Seamus tut sich die Gleiche Frage aus." bemerkte Pansy.

„Das ist allerdings schwer zu sagen." vermutete Blaise und Harry und Seamus nickten, während Draco sich über Harry zum Proviantkorb beugte um sich eine Kürbispastete zu angeln, die Ron und Harry noch vorher in der Küche besorgt hatten.

Kauend wand er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. „Gryfindor."

Ungläubig starrten ihn sechs Augenpaare an. „Du. denkst. das. unsere. Kinder. nach. G R Y F I N D O R kommen.?" fragte Harry langsam und das Wort Gryfindor besonders betonend.

Draco nickte, machte allerdings keine Anstalten seine Theorie zu erklären, sondern biss noch einmal in seine Pastete. Harry schnappte ihm diese daraufhin einfach aus der Hand.

„Hey.." murrt Draco noch kauend.

„Erklär mir mal bitte warum ein Oberslytherin wie du, der Meinung ist, dass seine Kinder Gryffs werden?" wollte nun auch Blaise wissen. „Ich persönlich würde wollen, dass meine Kinder mein Erbe antreten."

„Die können viel besser Harrys Erbe antreten oder denkst du ich will, das meine Kids so arrogante Arschlöcher werden wie ich es mal war? Selbst wenn sie nach Slytherin kommen, dann sollen sie gefälligst nicht so werden wie ich damals." gab Draco etwas kleinlaut zu. Es viel ihm immer noch schwer einen Fehler einzugestehen, aber das er ein Arschloch gewesen war und besonders Harry damit oft verletzt hatte, tat ihm heute unendlich Leid.

„Irgendwie hat er Recht" bestätigte Pansy und Blaise nickte. „Wir waren alle nicht besonders nette Mitschüler für euch."

„Ach was…" Ron schlug erst Blaise und dann Draco freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das Thema haben wir doch durch oder nicht? Ihr habt euch sehr zu eurem Vorteil verändert."

Nicken der Anderen anwesenden Gryfindors.

„Ich liebe dich." murmelte Harry in Dracos Ohr und der bekam, wie fast jedes Mal, einen rosa Streifen im Gesicht, der sich quer über seine Nase zog.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass zwei dieser Paarungen kaum möglich sein können, will ich hiermit noch mal zusammenfassen:" unterbrach Pansy das etwas heikle Thema. „Kleine dunkelhaarige, blauaügige Gryfindor-Rumtreiber." dabei deutete sie auf Harry und Draco.

„Kluge, aufbrausende Weasley-Brut mit braunen Augen und roten Haaren." Sie sah zu Ron und Hermine, die sich lächelnd in die Augen sahen.

„Und verwegene, gut aussehende Finnigan/Zabini-Kreuzungen, die nichts in der Birne haben…" Sie lachte nur, als Blaise ihr den Mittelfinger zeigte.

„Wenn ihr die dann auch noch alle zur Gleichen Zeit ansetzt, dann wird es interessant in der nächsten Hogwarts-Generation."

„Und damit verlassen wir unsere Zuschauer… wir sehen uns wieder in der nächsten Folge." grinste Blaise und beendete ihren Vortrag. Seamus hängte allerdings noch an. „Und in der nächsten Folge sehen sie… Pansy Parkinson bekommt einen Freund und die Clique darf lang und breit darüber diskutieren, was aus IHREN Kindern später wohl einmal werden wird."

Ende


End file.
